pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI032: Enter The Dragonite
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Lapras, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Charizard, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Tauros, Drake's Dragonite, Drake's Ditto (flashback), Drake's Onix (flashback), Drake's Gengar, Drake's Venusaur, Drake's Electabuzz |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |b4 =JadeStar_Badge.png |guest =Drake |michars =Drake, crowd |local =Pummelo Island |major =Ash wins the Orange League. Ash's Tauros knows Take Down. Ash's Squirtle knows Bubble. }} is the 32nd episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis The result of the battle between Ash's Lapras and Drake's Gengar results in a double knockout. There was a time out for a field change, from rock and water to a sandy desert. Drake choose his Venusaur next and Ash choose Tauros. Ash won the battle. Next, Drake picked Electabuzz and Ash choose Bulbasaur. Despite having a type advantage, Bulbasaur lost. Ash sent out Charizard, who took down Electabuzz. With one Pokémon left, Ash was so close to victory. Unfortunately Drake's last Pokémon is his Dragonite. How will Ash stop this juggernaut, and will he leave Pummelo Island a winner, or a loser? Episode Plot After the explosion, the referee declares both Gengar and Lapras are unable to battle. Drake and Ash compliment their Pokémon and call them back. With three of Drake's Pokémon defeated, the field changes. As Ash rests a while, Drake sees his pendant and thinks it is the only strategy he needs. Team Rocket also see the fight and Jessie thinks the twerp is not good as he looks. James tells that why can't they defeat their foe and gets pinched by Jesse for making such a statement. Meowth knows that they need to wait for Dragonite to come out and get exhausted so they can capture it. The next field is a sand field. Drake sends Venusaur and Ash sends Tauros. Tauros starts with Fissure, but the sand absorbs the attack. Venusaur uses Solar Beam, but Tracey believes Venusaur can be stopped while absorbing from sunlight. Tauros goes to take Venusaur down with Take Down, though Venusaur collects energy. Tauros pushes Venusaur up in the air. Venusaur uses Solar Beam, but Tauros ducks and does not take much damage. Venusaur uses Vine Whip and manages to hit Tauros, who stands up after that attack. Tauros dodges Vine Whip and hits Venusaur with a Take Down, defeating it. Drake calls Venusaur back and sends Electabuzz. Seeing Tauros exhausted, Ash calls him back, then sends Bulbasaur. Ash thinks Grass-type Pokémon are resistant to Electric Pokémon. Tracey tells him Level should be counted first, though Ash is confident Bulbasaur can handle it. Electabuzz uses ThunderShock, hitting Bulbasaur, but not making much damage. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, affecting Electabuzz with it. Electabuzz goes to use Thunderbolt to stop the Razor Leaf. Bulbasaur goes to Tackle Electabuzz, who uses ThunderPunch. The Pokémon hit each other and due to Bulbasaur being paralyzed, it loses. Ash calls Bulbasaur back, sending Charizard in its place, hoping Charizard is trained enough to defeat Electabuzz. Charizard uses Flamethrower, though Electabuzz evades and counters using ThunderPunch. Electabuzz uses Thunder, wounding Charizard. Charizard retaliates using Ember, stopping the attack. Charizard goes to use Seismic Toss, stopping Electabuzz's Thunderbolt, defeating it in process. Drake takes the Poké Ball from his pendant, saying it is his final hope, as he sends Dragonite. Charizard starts with Flamethrower, which gets countered by Water Gun, as Charizard gets soaked by this attack. Charizard flies, dodging Ice Beam in the process, though Dragonite follows it, making Misty and Tracey impressed by its speed. Charizard uses Flamethrower and Dragonite uses Ice Beam, but miss. However, Charizard gets hit by Ice Beam and falls down, but manages to get its stability and goes to use Seismic Toss. However, Dragonite gets it and slams it to the ground, hurting it. Fortunately for Ash, Charizard still stands, but it gets exhausted. Charizard and Dragonite use Dragon Rage, hitting both Pokémon. However, Charizard falls down, defeated. James sees Dragonite is exhausted. Jessie pulls him down and Meowth tells he is enjoying this. Ash calls Charizard back, thanking it, as Dragonite is exhausted. Ash sees they need to work as a team, sending Squirtle for the battle. Squirtle uses Hydro Pump, but gets pushed away by Dragonite's Water Gun. Dragonite follows using Thunderbolt, damaging Squirtle, even if it used Withdraw. Drake admits Squirtle is gutsy, but tells guts will not win this battle. Dragonite goes to use Body Slam and while Squirtle stops it with Bubble, despite Dragonite got hit, it use its tail to slam Squirtle to defeat it, although Dragonite seems to be more and more exhausted. Jessie and Meowth see this is an opportunity they have to take and Jessie pulls James after he wanted nachos. As Ash goes to send his Pokémon, Team Rocket release the net on Dragonite. Team Rocket tell their foe because he exhausted Dragonite, they are now stealing it. Meowth tells Ash could be a member of the team if he gets tired of being a trainer. Dragonite gets out of the net and pierces their balloon, blasting Team Rocket off. Misty and Tracey almost feel sorry for them, emphasis on the almost. Ash sends Tauros, who goes to use Take Down on Dragonite. Dragonite goes to use Body Slam, while Tauros stands still. Dragonite hits Tauros, although Tauros pushes Dragonite, as Ash predicted the sand would absorb most of the Body Slam. Tauros throws Dragonite away, but faints after an Thunder attack. Ash sends his only remaining Pokémon, Pikachu. Pikachu and Dragonite move. Pikachu uses Agility, but gets hit by Dragonite's tail. Dragonite goes to use Hyper Beam and releases it. Fortunately for Ash, Pikachu used his tail as a springboard, to avoid the Hyper Beam. And Pikachu lands on Dragonite's head and Dragonite attempts shake Pikachu off, but is too exhausted. Pikachu uses a close-range Thunder damaging Dragonite as the attack lights up the stadium. Dragonite and Pikachu are tired, but since Dragonite took too much damage, it falls down defeated. Ash wins the League. Misty is surprised he won, but Tracey knows they all won. Pikachu falls down, exhausted, but Ash gets him and praises him. Drake calls Dragonite back and knows it battled hard. Drake gives Ash the trophy and tells Ash he is a great Pokémon trainer, though Ash responds he has great Pokémon. With his place in the Hall of Fame, Ash only thinks when Brock would hear of this. Debuts Pokémon *Drake's Venusaur *Drake's Electabuzz Quotes :"Now only one Pokémon stands between Ash and victory. But as we've seen onto before Drake, the undisputed Orange Crew Gym Leader, has saved his best for last." - The announcer about Drake's Dragonite. :"My last hope. I choose you!" - Drake :"Just wait until Brock hears about this." - Ash about to receive his Orange League trophy. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Venusaur (JP), Tentacruel (US) *Jessie broke the fourth wall by pushing away the split screen line between her and Drake. *This is one of the rare mentions of Levels in the anime. Both Tracey and Drake mention them while Ash is fighting Electabuzz. *Misty says that Dragonite moves like a jet, but jets cannot instantly change direction in flight as Dragonite did. *This is the many episodes where some of the Pokémon in Ash and Drake's respective parties have had their original Japanese voices carried over to the English-language dub. *This is the first and only time Ash winning the Pokémon League (Orange League). **This is soon followed by SM139, where it was Ash's first actual Pokemon League win (Alola League). Mistakes *Despite being paralyzed, Bulbasaur is deemed as being unable to battle. *When Ash returned his Lapras into its Poké Ball, Lapras' lower jaw is blue. Gallery Jessie pinches James OI032 2.jpg Tauros' Fissure failed OI032 3.jpg Tauros is about to get hit by Solar Beam OI032 4.jpg Bulbasaur tackles Electabuzz OI032 5.jpg Charizard's Seismic Toss OI032 6.jpg Chariazrd gets soaked by Dragonite's super-effective Water Gun OI032 7.jpg Dragonite stops Charizard OI032 8.jpg Squirtle gets pushed away OI032 9.jpg Taruos goes to throw Dragonite away OI032 10.jpg Pikachu landed on Dragonite's head OI032 11.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Dragonite with Thunder OI032 12.jpg Dragonite is defeated OI032 13.jpg Drake gives Ash the trophy OI032 14.jpg Ash's place in the Hall of Fame OI032 15.jpg Ash hopes Brock will hear this tale }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda